deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunnic Warrior
The Huns were a nomadic tribe whose origin is unknown but, most likely, they came from "somewhere between the eastern edge of the Altai Mountains and the Caspian Sea, roughly modern Kazakhstan" (Kelly, 45). They are first mentioned in Roman sources by the historian Tacitus in 91 CE as living in the region around the Caspian Sea and, at this time, are not mentioned as any more of a threat to Rome than any other barbarian tribes. In time, this would change as the Huns became one of the primary contributors to the fall of the Roman Empire, as their invasions of the regions around the empire, which were particularly brutal, encouraged what is known as the Great Migration (also known as the "Wandering of the Nations") between roughly 376-476 CE. This migration of peoples, such as the Alans, Goths, and Vandals, disrupted the status quo of Roman society, and their various raids and insurrections weakened the empire. To cite only one example, the Visigoths under Fritigern were driven into Roman territory by the Huns in 376 CE and, after suffering abuses by Roman administrators, rose in revolt, initiating the First Gothic War with Rome of 376-382 CE, in which the Romans were defeated, and their emperor Valens killed, at the Battle of Adrianople in 378 CE. Although the Huns are routinely depicted as savage and bestial, especially by ancient writers such as Jordanes (6th century CE) and Ammianus Marcellinus (4th century CE), Priscus of Panium (5th century CE) depicts them in a better light. Priscus actually met Attila the Hun, dined with him, and stayed in the Hun settlement; his description of Attila and the Hun lifestyle is one of the better known and certainly one of the most flattering. Under Attila (reigned 434-453 CE) the Huns became the most powerful, and most feared, military force in Europe and brought death and devastation wherever they went. After Attila's death, however, his sons fought each other for supremacy, squandered their resources, and the empire which Attila had built fell apart by 469 CE. Battle vs Comanche (By AnnhilationNation) Inside a recently attacked village, one straggler Hun is seen on his horse scouting for a few more items to bring back home. Meanwhile, another horseman approaches. A comanche rides in, bowin hand, as he charged towards the foe, whooping to intimidate him. The Hun was caught off guard, and nervously grabbed an arrow, and attempted to blind fire, however, he shot just over the Comanche's shoulder. His horse ran back, as he fired arrows in escape, as the Comanche shot a trio of arrows at the Hun. Both warrior began to side-straddle their horse, and do shots while passing each other, and both managed to land a wounding shot in the shoulder. The Comanche gets up and pulled out the arrow, before retreatign from the Hun, as he believed that he was doen for good. However, the Comanche returned with his War Lance in hand. He charged in, whooping, as the Hun was out of arrows. The Hun quickly got a throwing spear, and hurled it, but the Comanche was too fast of a rider to be hit by it. The Native American tried a thrust of his lance, however, the Hun rolled back off his horse and fell onto the ground, narrowly avoiding death. He got a lasso off the side fo his horse, and waited for him to make another pass. The Comanche tried again, however, the Hun hurled his lasso, and ensared the spear. After a brief struggle, the Hun and Comanche were both on foot. The Hun drawn his Scythian Axe, as the Comanche grabbed his War Hawk, and a scalping knife. Both wen tfor a high strike with their weapons, as the Comanche does a stab to one of the Hun's lungs. The Comanche was faster, as he went behind the Hun, and tried for a strike with the War Hawk from behind, but the Hun was fast enough to avoid that. The Comanche tried another high strike with his war Hawk, however, teh Hun hits him in the thigh with his Scythian Axe, bringing him down to the ground. He then finished him off with one more strike to the head. The Hun cried out in victory, and anguish as he walked back to his horse. Winner: Hunnic Warrior Expert's Opinion While the Comanche was a better over-all fighter, the Huns were simply stronger in the archery department. And in a game of bows and arrows, like horseback warfare is, that's what truly matters. To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Real Warriors Category:Cavalry Category:Group Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors